


Maps

by HunterMay18, sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maps, Mpreg, Mpreg Niall, Songfic, maybe smut, more tags to come, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I'm following the map that leads to you."</p>
<p>Niall left Harry without a second thought and Harry doesn't know why. In the midst of trying to find Niall, Harry finds a map that has a few places circled. Harry takes that as a cue to follow the map. He ends up finding Niall and something that he never thought would ever happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

 

 

Chapter One: We had it all. 

* * *

 

 

 

Niall sat the stick onto the counter and sat back on the edge of the tub, he put his head into his hands, waiting for the timer to go off. He really didn’t know what to think at this point, as well as if Harry even wanted kids. They weren’t even married yet, only engaged, he thought that after they got married and settled down then they would have children; but not now.

Niall’s legs were shaking as he waited, the longest two minutes that he ever had to wait. He was nervous, he didn’t want this to happen, at least not now. The timer went off and he rubbed his hands over his pants before he got up to look at the results.

He picked up the stick and there was a little pink plus sign; he was pregnant. Niall let his head drop into his hands, huffing as a tear or two fell from his eyes. How was he going to tell Harry? What would Harry even feel? Would Harry want to keep the baby? Did Niall even want to keep it?

But then he started to think about what his life would be like with a baby. Of course he wanted to keep it, but he also wanted to keep Harry. He only hopped that Harry would want to keep them.

He was scared to tell Harry. He knew that much, but he had no idea if it was more from regular nerves or Harry’s answer.

He heard the front door slam shut, “Niall, honey, I’m home!” Harry’s voice bellowed through the house. Niall quickly got rid of the pregnancy test and washed his hands before he ventured on down the stairs.

Harry was in the kitchen, starting dinner, when Niall sat down on the barstool at the counter. He put his head into his hands, and sighed loudly.

“Ohh, hello there,” Harry cooed at his cuddly looking fiance.

“Hi babe,” Harry pecks his lips and rubs at his sides, “how was your day?”

“It was alright, how are you feeling? Stomach still queasy?”

Niall nodded, “I haven’t vomited today, so I guess it was just a stomach bug,” Niall spoke, lying through his teeth. He didn’t like lying to Harry, but there really wasn’t anything he could do, he was afraid of the reaction that he may get from Harry.

Harry nodded, smiling and kissing Niall’s fluffy blonde hair. “That’s good, glad you’re feeling at least a little better, then.” He went back to the food he’d left and continued to get dinner ready.

Niall sat, watching Harry closely. Harry was as close to perfect as Niall had ever known anyone to be, and he thought in the back of his mind that Harry would take the news well, but everytime he opened his mouth to say anything, his stomach clenched and his heart rate picked up. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t take the rejection that Harry may give him.

All of the building stress was starting to eat away at his insides and Niall shot off of the stool and into the bathroom, falling onto his knees and spewing the contents of his already empty stomach into the bowl.

He heard the heavy thud of Harry walking in his direction and sat on his bum with his back against the wall, putting his knees up to his chest and his head on top of them.

“Babe, you okay?” Harry questioned, sitting on the floor beside Niall and pulling him into his side. “Thought you said you were feeling better?” Harry was slightly worried. Niall had been sick for the entire week and didn’t seem to be getting any better. “Maybe we should go to the doctor tomorrow. I can take off,” he suggested, moving Niall’s hair from his clammy forehead.

Niall shook his head. “No, I’m fine. It was just the smell of everything so suddenly, most likely. No need for doctors, it’ll pass in a few days,” he said quickly, panicking slightly.

“You sure? I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I’m sure, if this continues on into next week, we will go to the doctors, alright?”

Harry nodded, “Alright, how about instead of chicken and pasta, why don’t I change it into a soup?”

“Please?” Niall asked and Harry smiled.

“Coming right up, you go into the living room and get comfy. We’ll watch movies and we can even have hot chocolate.”  
  
“Can it be the mint hot chocolate?”

“Alrighty, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” Harry kissed his forehead and went back into the kitchen. Niall sighed and thought, this was going to be hard to hide as he progresses.

Just as Niall sat down, Harry came strolling in with two big mugs of steaming mint hot chocolate. He hands one over to Niall, who blows at the drink, before bringing the cup to his mouth and sipping some. He moans as the warm liquid cascades down his throat, warming his body up as it went.

“What do you wanna watch, babe?” Harry asks, using the PlayStation to get on Netflix. He looked to Niall, smiling when he made his cute little concentration face. Niall hummed as he thought, shrugging his shoulders when nothing came to mind. “How about Thor? I know you have a thing for Chris Hemsworth,” Harry laughed, winking at Niall, who laughed as well and swatted at his boyfriend as he cuddled into his side.

For a moment, Niall forgot about it all. Forgot the fear, the bad thoughts, forgot the pregnancy as a whole. He was back to the Niall he was before that morning about a week ago when he’d woken up at 5 a.m. puking his guts out. He wanted to stay like this, but he was gonna blow up as he got further along in this pregnancy, and just the thought of getting rid of something so beautiful that Niall and the love of his life made together pained him.

Niall smiled, thinking about what the two of them mixed into one little person would look like. Whatever the gender, Niall knew he wanted the baby to look more like Harry, because then every little thing about it would be gorgeous. He wished that the baby would inherit all of Harry’s good looks, especially those dimples, those are what he fell for (among other things.)  
  
Niall looked down to his stomach, and even though that he may not even be that pregnant, he can still see a small pocket forming at the bottom. He rubbed his stomach softly, “You okay?” Harry broke Niall out of his thoughts and placed his hand over Nialls.

Harry moved Niall’s hand and started to rub softly at his upset stomach, “Yeah, I’m fine, well better.”

“Good, well the soup should be done in a few minutes. Do you want to eat here or in the dining room?”

“Here so I can cuddle with my favorite person.”

Harry cooed at him, looking all cuddly and soft under the blankets, “Good, because I wanted to cuddle. Having soup and hot chocolate would put anyone into a cuddling mood.”

Niall nodded and lifted himself up so that Harry could slip out and retrieve the soup. Niall got to thinking and he really had no idea what he was going to do. But, why did running away sound so good to him?

Niall sighed, what was wrong with him? The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Harry, and he knew running would do just that. But he knew this baby could hurt him just the same. He had to make a choice, a sacrifice, Harry or this baby? He was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Niall, babe, soup’s done.” Harry said, walking slowly into the room so he wouldn’t spill the hot soup all over the place. Niall jumped a little, not expecting Harry to be back so soon. He stood up to help, taking the bowls one at a time to sit them on the table until they were both seated and ready for them.

Harry smiled at Niall, sipping his soup. “You seemed a little spaced out when I came in. What were you thinking?” Harry asked, wincing when the soup burned his mouth. He quickly sat the bowl back on the table, pouting like a child to Niall. “Hurts.” He told his fiancee with his tongue sticking out of his mouth to cool down.

Niall laughed, almost spilling the stuff all over himself as he leaned forward to stop his stomach from cramping. “Oh my god, you’re such an idiot, Harry! How did I even manage to fall in love with you?” He questioned, still busting a gut.

Harry pouted at Niall, his tongue still burning, “What are you even saying?” Niall shrugged as he sipped his soup, “Am I not good enough for you or something?” Harry questioned and Niall froze.

“No baby, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it in a good way, you’re the idiot that I fell in love with. Shit, I’m just as bad, we’re each other’s idiots. We balance each other out with how idiotic we both are.”

“You made no sense, but you’re right. We’re both idiots when it comes to certain things.” They both chuckled and continued on eating their soup, only this time Harry waited until it cooled down. Niall motioned for Harry to lean back against the couch, so that he could lean into Harry as they finished watching the rest of Thor. Niall going crazy when Thor was shirtless (Harry couldn’t even blame him, he went crazy as well.)

After they had finished their soup, Niall’s head went back and Harry turned towards him, noticing that he was fast asleep. Figures, soup always put Niall to sleep, and now that he thought about it, sleep did sound good. He turned off the the television and put the bowls into the sink, before returning back to retrieve Niall’s sleeping body. He managed to get him up the stairs, yawning every couple seconds, and onto the bed. He slipped the sweatshirt off Niall and he tucked him in.

Harry started to hear a few mumbles coming from Niall,  _“Harry...baby.”_  Harry furrowed his eyebrows before he chuckled slightly, he kissed Niall’s forehead softly before pulling the younger boy closer to him. He went to sleep not knowing that Niall would mumble in his sleep again.  _“Harry, it’s your baby.”_


End file.
